


Welcome Home

by alohdark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU, but no sexy times so, has some nsfw words? i guess?, not betad but when do i ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: Frank is home from his deployment and he learns that Matt has pissed off one nosy neighbor.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



When Frank came home from his latest tour of duty it had been dark by the time they reached home. Matt had wasted to time after locking the door behind before giving Frank his welcome home present on the living room floor. And then again when they reached their bedroom. And something little special in the bathroom when they were cleaning up for bed.

Frank would have loved to spend the entire next day lounging around with his husband, seeing where else he could get Matt to shiver and mess up the immaculate way Matt kept everything. But Frank had to stop by the base to finish up everything that needed to be done for the end of his tour. Matt gave him a long kiss goodbye, standing in their doorway, tempting Frank to go AWOL and spend the day doing everything he’d been thinking of these months away.

But Matt pushed him away with a laugh, forcing Frank to turn his shoulders and head across the porch. Matt reached out quick and slapped Frank’s ass with a sultry “Hurry home.” before turning and closing the front door. The walk to his truck wasn’t far, but every step was heavy. The magnetic pull of his husband, who he’d been way too long without, was almost too tempting to ignore.

One of their neighbors was walking down the sidewalk towards him with a plastic smile and the air of a woman who was used to bullying others into following her way. He couldn’t remember her name but he did remember her fake smiles and that terrible cake she brought over when he and Matt moved in.

“Morning ma’am.” He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and hoping she wasn’t going to stop. Frank could have groaned aloud when she did.

“Good morning Mr. Murdock.”

“Castle-Murdock actually.” Frank corrected stiffly but the manners his mother drilled into him forced him to add “But please call me Frank.”

She nodded. “Frank. Are you aware of what your husband has been doing while you were gone?” Frank opened his mouth to reply but she steamrolled ahead. “He has _not_ been a vary gracious neighbor. I have asked him repeatedly to remove that,” Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “That _thing_ off this truck for weeks now and he absolutely refuses. There are children in this neighborhood, Frank, and I will not tolerate any smut.”

Frank looked down to where she was pointing, baffled as to what a bumper sticker could have done to get this woman in such a snit. Obviously he wasn’t going to give her the response she wanted but he was stunned into laughter when he took in the sticker. At first he thought it was just an ordinary _**I ♥ My Marine**_  that most spouses had on their cars. But of course Matt Castle-Murdock couldn’t just leave it at that. He had to find one that said “ ** _I ♥ My Marines Cock!_** ” and place that on Frank’s truck.

Frank tried to calm himself as he snickered and Matt came out the door, walking over without his cane showing the confidence of repetition. His heart swelled as Matt’s hair shone in the sunlight nearly as bright as the smug smile on his face.

“Susan is that you?” Matt asked, knowing full well it was. “I thought I heard your voice.” He turned to Frank and held up a brown paper bag. “Honey, you forgot your lunch. I packed you plenty of delicious fruit and some pineapple juice. You know, for later.” Matt gave a bawdy wink. Frank was sure Susan was about to explode her face was so flushed.

“Mr. Murdock!” She hissed between clenched teeth.

The smile Matt turned on her was icy. “I told you this before, Susan. Multiple times. I will take the sticker off the truck when it’s no longer true. And as I told my husband, multiple times, last night that I love it, I’m not taking it down.”

Frank wasn’t sure he had ever loved his husband more than in that moment.


End file.
